A standard hydronic heating or cooling system has at least one heater and/or cooler, a plurality of users, typically radiators, that are parallel-connected in respective zones via a piping system conducting the heat-exchange medium, and at least one recirculation pump, wherein for controlling the differential zone pressure, a flow-control valve provided with an actuator is installed in each of the piping zones.
The heat-exchange medium is a fluid, preferably water. The method can be used for heating and cooling systems comprising at least one heater and/or cooler, a plurality of users, pipelines for the liquid-conducting connection of heater and/or coolers and users, and at least one recirculation pump and zone valves installed in the pipelines.
Due to the constantly increasing demands in terms of energy saving in fluid-conducting systems in buildings such as, for example, heating, cooling and/or sanitary systems, hydraulic conditions are required that are more exact or are adapted to the current energy consumption. The previously used simple static adjustment of the volume flows, for example by zone valves, in systems in which very often changing load states occur are not sufficient anymore. In addition, mainly in old systems, in which often the actual pipe layout is unknown, even an optimal static adjustment is not possible.